


Who needs a dad when you have karasuno

by kassiehaikyuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Parenting, F/F, F/M, Hinata Shouyou Has ADHD, M/M, Second Year Hinata Shouyou, Second Year Yachi Hitoka, Single Parents, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 10:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30087630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassiehaikyuu/pseuds/kassiehaikyuu
Relationships: Amanai Kanoka/Yachi Hitoka, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hinata Shouyou & Yachi Hitoka, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 8





	Who needs a dad when you have karasuno

“I've been sick for a week now” Yachi says to Hinata on the phone  
“Hey Yachi when was the last time you had sex?” Hinata asked  
“Umm 2 weeks ago…..” Yachi says  
“I’m coming over be their in 10” Hinata says grading his keys  
“Ok.. see you soon” Yachi says 

10 minutes later  
“I’m here” Hinata screams  
“In my room” Yachi yells  
“Hey” Hinata says walking into the room  
“Hey” Yachi says  
Hinata throws a plastic bag on the bed Yachi grades it and looks into the bag and see’s a  
Pregenstest  
“What is this for?” Yachi asked  
“For you of course” Hinata says  
“You said you were throwing up and you just had sex 2 weeks ago” Hinata says with a smile  
“I’m not pregnant” Yachi says  
“Fine prove to me your not pregnant” Hinata says  
“Fine” She says grading the test  
Five minutes later  
Yachi picked up the test and seeing a positive test  
“omg…...I’m pregnant” Yachi says holding the test to her face with fear in her eyes  
“Yachi you ok” Hinata ask  
She opens the door and holds the test to his face  
“.......”  
“Your pregnant”  
“Omg thats amazing”  
“No- no it’s not” She says  
“We are only second years”  
“My future is ruined”  
She says tears streaming down her face  
“It’s ok everything will be ok I promise” Hinata says hugging her  
“Thank you shoyo” 

Later that night 

“Hey I have to go will you be ok alone”  
“Yea I’ll be ok shoyo”  
“Ok bye if you need anything and I mean anything call me”  
“Ok I will”  
“Bye”  
“Bye” 

“Im home” Masoka yells walking in the house  
“Yachi?” She yells  
“I'm in my room..mom” 

“So are you feeling better”  
“Yes I’m feeling much better”  
“That's good”  
“Mom I have to speak with you”  
“Oh ok”  
“Mom I’m pregnant…..”  
The room went silent  
“Your what Yachi Hitoka”  
“I'm pregnant”  
“Who’s the father”  
“....”  
“YACHI HITOKA TELL ME NOW” she stands up and screams  
“His name is Watanabe Kane”  
“Get in the car”  
“....”  
“NOW”  
“Why”  
“We're going to an abortion clinic”  
Yachi stands up putting a hand over her stomach with fear in her eyes  
“NO” Yachi screams  
“Your not touching my baby”  
“Them get out your welcomed here but that baby is not”  
“Fine I will them”  
“Your such a disappoint”  
“Yea ok thanks mom”


End file.
